


Opposites

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), noire does not exist lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A support chain, C-S, involving Owain and Tharja.Owain: Huh?! Wait! Tharja! Don't just say dark spooky things and then leave! Tharjaaaa! Come back!
Relationships: Eudes | Owain/Sallya | Tharja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

> A crackship of mine ever since Warriors. I figured they would be cute together. I wasn't sure how to involve Noire into the entire thing so... I decided to go with her not existing, lol

Tharja: …

Owain: Why do I feel like… somebody's watching me? Could it be… the eye of a secret admirer?!

Tharja: …

Owain: Hmm... It must be my imagination! Well, back to weaving the staggering tale of Owain’s Dark righteous adventures! In the beginning, there was—

Tharja: Hmph.

Owain: —! By the Binding Blade! You scared me! Huh? Tharja? Were you watching me? Were you perhaps awestruck by my sword skills enough to rival a thousand Navarres?! Even a mage like you must see how show-stopping my blade is!

Tharja: ...Oh gods. I wouldn't go that far. But…

Owain: I never took our resident dark enchantress to have an interest in steel rather than her deadly tomes!

Tharja: Oh, will you shut up? I'm trying to speak.

Owain: Err, sorry. Go on… haha...

Tharja: Hmph. Well, it's nothing. You just… have potential, it seems.

Owain: Potential? For what?!

Tharja: Like I said, nothing. I might be imagining things, that's all. Think nothing of it.

Owain: Huh?! Wait! Tharja! Don't just say dark spooky things and then leave! Tharjaaaa! Come back!

Owain: Seriously, what did she mean by that…?! I won't stop ‘till I find out!


	2. B Support

Owain: *huff* *huff* Tharja…! There you are! I've been *pant* trying to catch up to you…

Tharja: O-Owain…? How did you even…? I thought I… no, nevermind. What do you want?

Owain: I've been trying to talk to you since that day but I couldn't get to you… You told me I had potential!

Tharja: And I told you to forget about it.

Owain: But I couldn't stop thinking about it! Me, the one and only Owain Dark, Avenger of Justice, has unlocked potential that could make me an even greater swordsman! You must tell me!

Tharja: Goodness... You're like a child.

Owain: Well, uh, I did come from the future and all...

Tharja: ...The future, huh?

Owain: Would you like me to tell you about—!

Tharja: No thanks. Moving on. Since you're here, you might as well help me.

Owain: With what?

Tharja: Collecting items for hexes.

Owain: Woah! Sounds so cool!

Tharja: Yeah, if you're fine with the corpses and body parts of various animals.

Owain: Err— I guess—

Tharja: Get to it or I won't tell you. Chop chop.

Owain: Y-Yes, ma'am!

Tharja: …what a fool. But I suppose it wouldn't be a pain...


	3. A Support

Owain: There! All done. Here’s all the items you requested. They’re… kinda gross, you know. Spider legs? Eek.. 

Tharja: Well, you wanted to know, didn't you? Don't bail out on me now.

Owain: No, never! It's still cool, though! Gross or not... *shudders* 

Tharja: Fufufu, I know. ...but thanks for being my little errand boy. 

Owain: Hm? I couldn't hear that last part, Tharja.

Tharja: Nothing. Anyway, I'm surprised you're still here instead of steadying your sword hand or whatever other nonsense you spew. 

Owain: Y-You still haven't told me what you meant earlier! And your magic and hexes stuff is really interesting! But if I'm really bothering you, then I'll go… 

Tharja: What? No. Stay if you want. Your presence is... somewhat welcomed.

Owain: Really? I thought… Well, we're complete opposites! Our personalities are totally different, even in the weapons we use. 

Tharja: That's the thing, Owain… 

Owain: Huh? 

Tharja: After I spoke to you that day, I cast a warding spell. You were supposed to avoid me at all costs outside of battle, but you managed to break it. I don't know how. It did prove a little theory I had, though. 

Owain: What?! I did?! I didn't even know! How awesome is that?! But… wait, is that what you mean when you said—

Tharja: Yeah. I can tell you'd be good at using magic. But you seem to like the sword more, so… 

Owain: N-No! I mean, yeah, I love my divine blade! But I wouldn't mind learning about the dark history of magic! 

Tharja: Wait... R...really? 

Owain: Totally! If you need an apprentice, I'm your guy! 

Tharja: I… I have to think about it. Dark magic is dangerous even if you do harbor some potential. 

Owain: Yeah, I got it. 

Tharja: Focus on your… divine sword or whatever for now. You've been tailing me too much lately. A mage needs her space to hex.

Owain: Understood! 

Tharja: Jeez, he's already acting like my pupil… 

Tharja: *smiles* 


	4. S Support

Owain: Tharja! 

Tharja: —! Looks like I need to make a spell for people who like sneaking up on others… Yes, what is it, Owain? 

Owain: I've, uh… been thinking! And I know you said you were gonna do the thinking and all but I couldn't wait until then!

Tharja: Um, slow down. You’re going too fast. This is about being my apprentice and all, right? 

Owain: Indeed! I want to learn about magic. Even if you want to push me away, I'll keep trying to learn under your majestic wing! Unless you really don't want to teach me, then I’ll stop... I know magic can be dangerous. 

Tharja: It's fine... I don't mind teaching someone. 

Owain: That's… Well, that's not all, actually. It’s more than magic, Tharja.

Tharja: …! Is that…? 

Owain: Yeah, it's a ring. It kinda exuded that dark and elegant Tharja energy when I saw it, so I bought it on a whim. 

Tharja: Elegant? Really? Um… Are you going where I think you're going with this, Owain? 

Owain: I am. I know you love Robin and all… And I know I'll probably never even stand on the same ground as our tactician, but… I need to get this out. 

Tharja: Are you seriously—

Owain: Marry me, Tharja! We might be total opposites, but you're passionate about magic just like I am about my sword. You're so cool and awesome, and I want to learn more. I want to do it at your side for the rest of our lives.

Tharja: I… 

Owain: it's okay if you don't want to. I know it's… weird with the whole timeline thing, so I don't blame you. It’s cool.

Tharja: No, that's not— I mean, yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Owain. I've… grown to like you a bit. Just a bit, though.

Owain: Wait, really?! 

Tharja: Yes. You're not Robin, but… You're you, Owain. And that's… who I like.

Owain: Oh, yes! Yes! Oh, by the gods I'll make you the happiest woman alive, Tharja! I love you, my dark wicked enchantress! 

Tharja: Oh gods, cool it with the names… 

Owain: Gah! Sorry!

Tharja: ...but you already have, you fool.


End file.
